The purpose of this study is to evaluate the efficacy, safety, and health outcomes of Lamictal compared to placebo for the treatment of pain in subjects with peripheral neuropathy associated with human immnodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. Peripheral neuropathy is a frequent late-stage complication of HIV infection.